<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee. by lil_shitass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182625">coffee.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shitass/pseuds/lil_shitass'>lil_shitass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shitass/pseuds/lil_shitass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jane winces, when somebody puts starbucks coffee next to her ink stained hand right on papers with formulas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Sif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>» please, direct me, if there are mistakes, i need comments so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jane winces, when somebody puts starbucks coffee next to her ink stained hand right on papers with formulas. she turns around and sees sif in scarlet hoodie over the armor. there is a smile at her lips because jane so long advised to put on midgardian clothes but she argued and bucked saying that panoplies are better even so people look at her so strangely. but as soon as jane came to terms, she had began to buy pile of vestment and also had taken some clothing from jane’s wardrobe arguing that she will truly return all. </p><p> "hm-m, cappuccino, I prefer espresso, but it's also delicious. thanks". </p><p>sif shifts from one foot to another, then sits  opposite jane and awkwardly scratch’s her head. jane looks up quizzical. sif is soft especially for asgardian warrior and smart, jane understood that when they poured over the schemas for hours trying to figure out and sif supposed explanations which jane would not have thought of despite all his scholarship, because they have completely different thinking, they worked perfectly. they became a furious tandem. but in some mundane things sif was a fool and nobody could deny that. </p><p> "i wanted to talk about coffee. i want something sweet but not too much. and i don’t trust the barman. would you help me the smartest of the smartest?". </p><p>jane smiles not only with lips. she smiles with eyes too.</p><p> "i would". </p><p>jane goes with sif to her favorite cafe and takes her a glacé while she looks out of the window sitting at the bar<br/>
and funny clenching his lap. </p><p> "tasty. and sweet enough. it looks like honey that i tried at peers. how can i thank you?".

</p><p> "treat that honey". </p><p>jane straightens her sweatshirt from her shoulder and smiles again, looking at such a stern but beautiful profile.</p><p> "and there is a milk on your cheek". </p><p>and jane touches face with her lips, there is no deep meaning, milk on the cheek too. it’s just that jane needs at least some reason to touch once again and tell the sif that she is her loved ones, although this is not mutual.</p><p> "jane, do you know that you don’t have to come up with a reason to kiss me?".

</p><p> "i know. now I know".  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>